Gaming systems or machines may allow players to win awards. The awards may be determined based on predefined pay criteria. A need exists to maintain or increase player enjoyment when using such gaming systems or machines.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present disclosure as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.